liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Jelaza Kazone
Clan Korval's primary residence, a clanhouse The Name *Jelaza Kazone is the name given to Jela's Tree, a self-aware Ssussdriad rescued from a dying planet in the old universe (see The Tree and see Jela.) Jelaza Kazone is also the name of Clan Korval's house, discussed on this page **but the tree and the house are entwined and somewhat inseparable *Jelaza Kazone translates to Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment Plan B Local Custom, ch 17 Site & History *Korval's home on Liad is situated in the valley named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment for passage, given to Cantra yos'Phelium and Tor An yos'Galan, when Liad was first settled. The valley is north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 *The house was built gradually over generations: "Er Thom told her that the house had been built piece-by-piece as the clan grew, until it now surrounded the Tree on all sides." The oldest section of the house is more than 900 years old. **The oldest section might have been quite small, and forgotten by outsiders, because Scout Alara reflects that "Jelaza Kazone, the house, had hardly been a proper Liaden house for these last seven or eight hundred Standards" *Jelaza Kazone originally housed both clan families. Later, line yos'Phelium stayed at Jelaza Kazone and line yos'Galan took up residence at Trealla Fantrol. ** "Trealla Fantrol is Korval's showplace...in the past, it was also a fortress, guarding the mouth of our valley and denying access to...Jelaza Kazone...which is much less grand, and quite a bit older." House *The family built the house around The Tree, because the self-aware Ssussdriad is considered family, and precious (if meddlesome), adopted by Jela a millennium ago. Crystal Soldier, ch 3-4 *TREE ABOVE: At Jelaza Kazone, Tree towers over the encircling house and valley, easily visible from Trealla FantrolLocal Custom, ch 1 and far beyond. **"Daav's house nestled at the far end of the valley, glimpsed briefly as they crested the hill, with a tree soaring out of the center. Korval's tree was -- somewhat taller than she had expected, its arms reaching high and wide across the pale sky." Mouse and Dragon, ch 9 "Aellianna swallowed, staring at the Tree, the clouds of evening tangled in its tall branches."Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 ** Mr. dea'Gauss can see "Korval's Tree" from the back window of his Solcintra office. Mouse & Dragon, ch 16 *HOUSE SIZE: Anne viewed the clanhouse as "cozy, with nothing of the mansion about it, never mind that it was big enough to hold seventy apartments the size of her own on University. Perhaps the benign presence of Jelaza Kazone, the Tree, helped make it feel so comfortable." *STRUCTURE: "Jelaza Kazone, the house, was two stories high, overhung with a sloping roof. A porch girded the second story; chairs and loungers could be seen here and there." Rooms *Basement: The original ship of the migration, Quick Passage, is located beneath Jelaza Kazone, connected to the basement, serving as a shelter, library, nav/com board, etc. Dragon in Exile, ch 37 *The formal front door is made of dark wood. Its carving of Tree-and-Dragon is worn from centuries of use. It has a rope attached to a brass bell overhead, and a palm plate for identification.Dragon in Exile, ch 15Dragon Ship, epilogue *Staffers used the "common door near the back staircase"...it has a pressure plate for palm IDThe Rifle's First Wife *"The salon was scarcely a dozen steps into the house...through a dark wood door....a handsome rug of bronze and brown, the design suggesting leaves. Chairs upholstered in brown and bronze...a sofa, brown, piled high with bronze and brown pillows...a window at the end of the room gave a view of the central garden." *A nursery: "Lizzie up in the nursery"..."I'm going upstairs to visit my daughter"Dragon in Exile, ch 29 **The nursery has a common room and a little alcove where the twins slept,Necessity's Child, ch 3 and the "ceilings were painted with stars, ships, and geometric shapes in bright colors"Necessity's Child, ch 22 *From the nursery, Syl Vor "went down the back stairs" to visit Tree.Necessity's Child, ch 13 **but why would Lizzie "join her cousins in the basement?"Dragon in Exile, ch 32 (for stories in the library?) *The bedroom suites are on the second floor. Each apartment has a balcony overlooking the gardens and facing The Tree. Suites include a parlor, a compact kitchen alcove, computer / comm unit station, bedroom, and fresher /bathroom **Troop quarters on second floor also have a window facing the Tree *"a game and reading room, judging by the comfortable shabbiness of the furniture"Ghost Ship, ch 34 *"the clan's closest-held library...shelf after shelf of leather bound volumes. Korval's diaries, including the stained and rumpled book that had belonged to the very founder." *Breakfast room -- "breakfast was an informal buffet laid out in the morning parlor, where early risers and late served themselves." Dragon in Exile, ch 1 Diglon calls it "common table" *The small parlor is an interior room near the front door, with no window, a waiting room (and prolly a holding cell for the uninvited). *"so-called ruckus room"Dragon in Exile, ch 6 -- "the room was bright with sunshine, curtains thrust back from a long wall of windows...here was no elegant bronze and brown room, this room's wooden floor sported a simple, and somewhat grubby, blue rug" **aka "the rumpus room" -- "soft, with rugs, pillows, and sit-cushions scattered about...and wondrous quilts of multiple sizes draped from chair-backs" *The "small brick bread oven in the back baking quarters...has not been used as an oven for nearly four hundred standards." *a ballroom and a padded gymnasium, as Theo discovers in Ghost Ship''Ghost Ship, ch 32 *"the so-called informal parlor" where clan meetings are held Ghost Ship ch 12 *"formal dining hall" for clan celebrations and formal parties / society "crushes" * Quarters for staff, troop, visiting Scouts, pilots, musicians, etc. **Diglon in "what once had been servants' quarters and now was security's small corner of this house under tree"..."his upstairs staff quarters" (his own computer) *House Stores, where family and guests will find a variety of clothing, shoes, boots, etc. Ghost Ship, ch 28 **including a special outfit for Diglon Garden *"Jelaza Kazone, the safest place in the galaxy" grows in a blue-green glade at the center of a spiraling, meandering stone-lined path, overgrown with a profusion of flowers.I Dare, Lytaxin, Erob's Catastrophe Unit *Tree: "Syl Vor hadn't known that the Tree glowed in the dark...in green light as soft as mist." He avoids tripping on the "root humps" *driving into Korval's Valley, "they passed beneath an archway thick with flowers...bushes lined the lane on both sides, their lemony scent..."Mouse & Dragon, ch 8 *"Delm's Court" is outside the Delm's study, with adjacent access to the ancient Tree. Dragon in Exile, epilogue *The inner garden nearest to Tree is "as wild and glorious a tangle of growing things as ever she had seen" but the front gardens are formal and orderly. *white and yellow flowers...a trellis supporting leafy vines" *Kamele sees "a bank of what looked...to be bluebells, Theo's favorite flower in Jen Sar's garden"Dragon in Exile, ch 13 *a bench, and rose bushes, bordering the clearing around the TreeDue Diligence *a pile of living green very nearly as tall as he was, which had put forth round blue flowers easily as big as his head On Surebleak *When the clan moved to Surebleak, they transplanted the house, tree, and grounds, with help from Edger and the Clutch Turtles' huge asteroid-ship.Moon on the Hills I Dare, epilogue *Tree and house entwined, with the garden and the grounds, was transplanted in an abandoned timonium quarry at the far end of the Port Road -- a "crack in the world" in a place called "World's End"Moon on the HillsDaav's Up Early, published on Splinter UniverseNecessity's Child *"Right off another planet, that house, ''and the tree, and the grass, and, sleet, the little road he was drivin' on. Moved to Surebleak with everything he had, the Road Boss."Dragon in Exile, ch 15 *"No plastic in this house that come down onto Surebleak from another world entirely.". *Jelaza Kazone (the tree) visible from Space Port: "It was two-stories high, with a barricaded walkway around the top story, and a long roof providing protection from the snow....Sleet, you could see that tree from inside the port itself, stretching so high and wide that it looked to be holding up the sky." with "a sloping roof" *"through the gate and down the smaller road that led only to the big house with the big tree growing outa the center of it, like the house was nothing but a plant-box..." *"an experimental joint farm with the bordering landowner" directed by Yulie Shaper and Scout Field Ecologist Alara chel'Voyon Clan Silari, with plants suitable to Surebleak: vegetables that will keep all winter and longer, fibers for clothing, fruit -- even flowers. Scout Alara helps promote agriculture for citizens in varied homes on Surebleak. "Her recent arrangements with Conrad, Boss of Surebleak, were as temporary and as non-standard as..." Security *Security is provided by Jeeves, a self-aware military module from the Terran Wars (about 700 years ago). Val Con and Shan found Jeeves in a warehouse, abandoned, nearly drained, and brought the AI home. Jeeves is dedicated to Val Con. He's no simple robot. Intelligent DesignI DareDragon in Exile *Jeeves is assisted by Nelirikk Explorer and Diglon Rifle.Ghost ShipDragon in Exile (Hazenthull Explorer provides security for Lady Kareen in Port City, and reports to Liz Lizardi as a security guard at the port.) **"Diglon had long gotten over the odd fact of the robot's apparent self-animation and personality as well as his seamless integration into house systems...That the head of local security was both a bot and available to him as an unparalleled library of information resources...well, then he understood that the bot had once been a butler for Clan Korval and a war robot. The robot, then, was of the troop as much as he..." *The Tree, the dramliz, and the cats also help Jeeves provide security, as needed.I Dare References